


Challenge Accepted

by my1alias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex Toys, Anal Plug, Canon Compliant, Gender-neutral pronouns for Pidge, Getting Together, In Public, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pretending to be Drunk, Sex Toys, Under clothes, non-binary Pidge, set pre-season 7, these boys have no idea what they’re getting themselves into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias
Summary: While helping clean out the castle, Lance and Keith discover a couple Altean equivalents of an anal plug. Lance bets he can wear one longer than Keith can. Challenge accepted. Can they keep the challenge going through a diplomatic dinner? Spoilers!





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diet_affection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/gifts).



> Many thanks to my beta [quiiiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak) ([Tumblr](https://quiiiznak.tumblr.com)), and editor, my husband (no AO3 account) ([Tumblr](https://ericdesmarais.tumblr.com)).
> 
> This was a challenge from [keith-in-shibari](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com). I hope you like it!

“I want to thank you boys for assisting me today!” Coran was his usual over-the-top cheerful self. “We are going to clean out the guest wing! Should find lots of interesting tidbits.”

Lance stretched, reaching for the ceiling and popping his lower back. “No problem. I needed a break after playing _Phantasm_ for way too long this morning.”

Keith grunted, arms crossed.

“Did Shiro kick you out of the training room again?” Lance teased.

Keith’s pout increased.

“Don’t worry. You can still beat any of us with one hand tied behind your back.” Lance draped an arm across Keith’s shoulders.

“Was that a compliment?” asked Keith, eyebrow quirked.

“What? No!” Lance scoffed, pulling away. “Just trying to make you feel better.”

“Shiro and Allura would wipe the floor with me if I lost the use of a hand.” Keith muttered. “Maybe I should start training one-handed, in case of emergencies.” He stopped following Coran, turning as if to bolt back to the training room.

“Nope. Nuh-uh.” Lance dragged him forwards a couple steps before Keith’s feet caught up with the motion. “You’re not going to disobey _Shiro_ , are you? He said to take a break!”

At that moment, Coran threw open a set of double doors. “The guest wing!” he declared happily.

The boys peered down the hall. There were at least a dozen doors stretching down each side of the wall.

Lance groaned. “We can keep what we find, right?” he asked, hopeful.

“As long as it isn’t an item of necessity, anything you find is yours!”

Exchanging excited looks, the boys grinned.

“Dibs on room number one!” called Lance, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

A couple hours later, they had gathered a sizeable mound of objects to donate to the refugee camps; mostly clothes, sheets, blankets, and pillows. A trunk of valuables was overflowing with jewelry and trinkets for Allura and Shiro to go through and select items for diplomatic gifts. There were also several boxes of destroyed items ready to be brought to the incinerator.

Lance looked sadly at his paltry two items; a soft blue scarf for formal events and a solitary purple earring.

“Why are you keeping the earring?” asked Keith. “You don’t have a pierced ear.”

“But I might _want_ it pierced,” protested Lance. He gripped the earring protectively, as if Keith might try to take it away.

Keith grinned and grabbed at a sewing kit from the refugee pile. “We can pierce it right now. We just need an open flame to sterilize the needle and we’re good to go.”

“What do _you_ know about piercing ears!” cried Lance, backing away with his hands over his ears. “And I said _might_! Maybe I’ll keep this and give it to my mom when we get back.”

The unspoken _if we get back_ hovered between them.

“Come on, you two.” Coran breezed through the awkward silence. “One room left and then you can go on your merry way!”

Keith chucked the sewing kit back on the pile with a small smile at Lance and followed Coran into the last room.

“Dibs on the trunk!” called Lance, spotting one on the dresser.

Coran went to the closet as Keith started stripping the bed.

Chortling to himself, Lance opened the lid and stared. “Uhhh, Coran? Are these what I think they are?”

At Lance’s unusual hesitancy, the other two came over to see what he had found.

“Oh yes.” Coran smoothed his mustache with a twinkle in his eye, once he had gotten a good look at the objects in the chest. “It’s been a while since I last saw one of these. A regular whizzsmacker at parties, those are.”

“Parties?” choked out Keith. He held up one of the clearly unused, still in package, very obvious, items. “These were used at _public_ parties?”

“Oh yes.” Coran smiled fondly, clearly reminiscing. “Alcohol gives them an extra little... kick. Of course, nobody’d _know_ if you were wearing one unless you told them.” He headed back over to the closet and continued sorting through the clothes.

“You don’t suppose _Coran_ …” whispered Lance, face red.

“I don’t want to think about it,” replied Keith, wrinkling his nose.

Lance nodded vigorously. He picked up the other unused item and a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

“Oh no.” Keith dropped his package back in the chest. “I don’t like the look on your face. Nuh-uh. I’m not taking part in any of your shenanigans.”

“What, you don’t think you can handle it?” Lance smirked.

“I think that what you’re proposing will get us both into trouble,” Keith hissed.

“You know, I think you’re scared you’ll lose.” Lance was taunting him now, the challenge clear in his eyes.

“Fine.” Keith snatched up the package again. “Terms?”

“We wear them at all times that we’re awake.” Lance bit his lip, thinking. “No _relieving the pressure_ , if you know what I mean.”

“First to cave loses. I think I got it.” Keith rolled his eyes. “And no backing down on chores or training. We’ve got to do everything we would normally do.”

“Agreed. We start wearing them as soon as we finish up in here.” Lance held out a hand.

Keith stared at it.

“Shake on it?” Lance sighed. “You know, to honour the challenge?”

“Ah.” He took Lance’s hand and shook once.

“You’re going down, Mullet.”

“I doubt it.”

~*~ ~*~

Lance immediately returned to his room after Coran declared them finished. He tore open the package and tried not to think too hard about Keith doing the same thing in his room on the other side of the wall.

The instructions were in Altean.

“Of course,” muttered Lance. He examined the diagrams, flushing at their obscenity. Fortunately, it seemed as though Altean anatomy was similar to Human and Lance was able to follow along with the images.

After following the instructions to wash the item with soap and water, he quickly stripped out of his clothes, found his lube, and slicked up the anal part of the toy.

“It doesn’t look like much,” Lance mused. “Maybe Alteans are smaller back there? No matter, it’ll be easier to last.”

He stretched the ring around the base of his cock and clipped the second ring under the base of his balls. He pulled out the instructions again, the plug dangling between his thighs. “They suggest getting on all fours to slide the plug in.” He put the instructions on his pillow and climbed onto the bed, facing them. He looked down between his legs and giggled a little hysterically at the sight of the bright blue toy hanging from his privates.

Lance pulled himself together and reached down, stretching the toy a bit to get the last part lined up with his rim. Sucking in a deep breath, he pushed the tip against himself, feeling his opening widen to accept the hard object. “ _Hnng_ ,” he moaned, thrusting a bit to get used to the toy. “Once more…”

With a soft _pop!_ the plug slipped in, anchored by the tapered end. The bulbous clip of the second ring nestled right over his perianal area. The cock ring pulled tight against his dick – not a problem at the moment because he was soft, but once he hardened…

Lance shifted and felt the clip rub over the sensitive spot on the outside, echoing the plug grazing his prostate on the inside. “Okay…” He swallowed hard. “They clearly have similar erogenous zones. This is going to be more difficult than I realized.”

He eased himself off the bed, moving slowly to prevent the toy from shifting inside of him. Once he was standing, he heaved a sigh of relief. Lance eyed his boxers and jeans lying on the floor. “Fuck.”

~*~ ~*~

Walking gingerly to the dining room for dinner, Lance tried to keep the flush of heat off his cheeks when Shiro caught up to him.

“Hey Lance. You okay?” asked Shiro, concern furrowing his brow.

“Just peachy,” squeaked Lance. He cleared his throat. “Why do you ask?”

“You’re walking a little stiffly. What did you do today?” Shiro eyed him suspiciously. “Did you play _Phantasm_ all day?”

“Ha! No.” Lance cringed as his chuckle made things shift inside him. “No, Keith and I helped Coran clear the guest wing.”

“Ah. That would do it.” Shiro nodded. “That explains why Keith is limping a little too. I thought maybe he had ignored my orders to stay off the training deck this afternoon. It’s good to stretch your muscles in a different way.”

“Heh. Yup.” Lance swallowed hard. “Couldn’t agree more.”

“It’s nice that you help out Coran so often. I think he likes the company.” Shiro patted him on the back.

Lance sucked in a breath. “I think he likes someone to listen to his stories. At least they’re not boring.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Lance reached his chair and blanched.

“You _sure_ you’re okay?” asked Shiro, concern etched across his features.

“Yeah Lance, you don’t look so good,” Hunk said, glancing up from putting down a plate.

“Do you have a fever?” Allura asked, coming around to place a cool hand on his forehead.

“I’m fine!” Lance reiterated, flustered by the attention. “Just… stiff.”

“I bet you are,” said Keith, face blank. He was sitting across the table from Lance, back ramrod straight.

Lance bit his tongue on a retort. Carefully, he eased himself down into the chair.

“I didn’t realize I had worked you two boys so hard this afternoon!” exclaimed Coran. “I feel as spritely as a Noonean offspring!”

“Maybe we should have an extra training session this evening?” suggested Allura. “With a focus on stretching out our muscles?”

“No!” The word escaped Lance before he could stop it. He clapped a hand over his mouth. “Uh…no thank you? I’m pretty beat from cleaning.”

“Early to bed and we’ll have a training session in the morning.” Allura nodded decisively.

Lance exchanged a worried glance with Keith.

Later, outside their bedrooms, Lance stopped Keith with a hand on his shoulder. He worried at his lower lip. “Do you think it’s safe to wear these while we’re training?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Safe? They should be perfectly safe.”

“You’re not at all concerned?”

“All I’m thinking about right now is that you’re backing down from the challenge. The terms included training.” Keith leaned in close, a smirk on his face. “Scared you’ll lose?”

“N-no.” Lance stammered. “But we can barely walk! How will we…?”

“Your stamina must be pretty low if you think you can’t last through training,” Keith taunted.

“Fuck you.” Lance glared at the other boy. “We’ll see who lasts.”

~*~ ~*~

Training the next morning was not easy for either of them. Fortunately, the bodysuit of their armour kept everything contained, but every lunge, parry, and strike made the plug shift inside them, brushing against the prostate.

By the end of the four hour session, they were flushed and sweating, shaking from the extra effort.

“You trained well today,” said Allura, nodding approvingly. “We should all go take showers before lunch.”

“Are you saying I stink?” asked Lance playfully.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,” said Hunk. He tossed a towel in Lance’s direction. “You’re sweating so much that your hair looks black.”

“Ugh, gross.” Lance scrubbed the towel through his hair, making it stand up on end. “Yeah, definitely need a shower.”

It was even harder to keep his hands from lingering while he washed himself, his cock bobbing at attention and weeping for more than a cursory cleaning. Lance clenched his teeth and pushed the urgency to the back of his mind, thinking of the step-by-step sequence of piloting a Garrison fighter.

It worked…sort of.

Lance felt like he was walking along the edge of a knife – or perhaps a cliff, given the subject. A wrong movement, a cough, _quiznak_ even _seeing_ Keith, who Lance knew was going through the exact same torture was enough to start the cycle all over again.

Lance grit his teeth as he sat down at the table for lunch.

“Now that we’re all here, I have a surprise announcement!” Allura clapped her hands excitedly. “We have been invited to a celebratory feast on planet Puig. It’s been a deca-phoeb since we liberated them and they wish to honour us with a party.”

“A whole year already?” Hunk said, surprised. “Wow. It doesn’t feel like that long ago.”

“Sounds great!” exclaimed Lance. “Food and dancing! I remember the Puigians. It’ll be nice to see them again.”

“It’s settled. Coran can help all of you find dress clothes suitable for Puig and I’ll wormhole us over there after lunch.”

~*~ ~*~

Lance sat stiffly between Hunk and Keith, pretending to listen attentively to the speech that the leader of the Puigians was delivering. But the speech had gone on for almost a varga and his tummy was rumbling.

“How can he talk about us for an hour? _I_ can’t even talk about us for an hour!” he hissed to Hunk.

“Maybe not, but you can usually listen to someone singing your praises for an hour. What’s up?” Hunk whispered back.

Lance bit back a groan and rolled his eyes. “I’m _thirsty_.”

“We’ll be able to toast soon.” Hunk reassured him. “Hang in there, buddy.”

After what felt like a deca-phoeb, the leader stopped his droning –Lance could swear that he told the whole history of Voltron, Puig, and the entire Universe– and raised his glass. Everyone stood and raised theirs as well.

“To the mighty Paladins of Voltron!” shouted the leader. “May you be ever victorious!”

“Are we allowed to drink to our own success?” Lance heard Keith mutter to Shiro on his other side.

“I don’t see why not.” Shiro took a sip. “We are drinking to each other’s success, after all!”

Overhearing the reassurance of Space Dad, Lance downed his glass in three large gulps. “I’ll drink to Voltron’s success!” he cheered.

The first course was brought out to the table after that, conversation flowing freely.

Lance’s glass was never empty. He swore the waiters were ninjas – he never saw them refill it. But after the second time he lifted it to his lips, he started to notice that something was off.

The plug was coming to life.

Lance put the glass down and gripped the edge of the table, resisting the urge to rock back onto the sluggishly vibrating device he was wearing.

He took a deep breath and glanced to the side at Keith.

“Did you know it was going to do this?” he whispered.

“Shut up. I need to focus.” Keith had his eyes closed and was biting his lower lip.

“I don’t think focussing is going to stop them from _vibrating_ ,” Lance hissed. “We need to get out of here. Follow my lead.” He cleared his throat. “Dude!” Lance said, rather loudly. He blinked and turned to Hunk. “Dude, I think my cup is magic!” he whisper-shouted.

“Shiro?” Hunk leaned around Lance to look at their team leader. “What is _in_ this stuff?”

“Low enough that it shouldn’t be causing a problem.” Shiro examined Lance, concerned. “How much have you had, Lance?”

“My cup runneth over.” Lance giggled, leaning into Keith. “Oops! That was a funny angle, if you know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t–” Shiro cut himself off, now seeing Keith’s equally inebriated, albeit more subdued, state. “Keith?”

“Don’t talk to me. I’m concern-tating.” Keith frowned. “Concert-tating. Concentrating.”

“Oh ho ho.” Lance leaned over again, getting into Keith’s personal space. “You talk like it’s not affecting you. But I can see you are. Affecting. Affectionate.” He shook his head. “Affect is a funny word. Keith, it feels funny.” Lance collapsed into giggles, sprawling onto Keith’s lap, who didn’t move.

“Oh man.” Hunk bit his lip. “Shiro, what are we going to do about them?”

“Keith.” Shiro moved into Keith’s line of sight, making him focus on his face. “Buddy, focus. You seem a little less out of it. Do you think you can get the two of you to your rooms?”

“Yessir.”

Between Hunk and Shiro, they managed to get Lance standing, one arm draped over Keith’s shoulders. Fortunately, there was a back door to the ballroom where the feast was being held, and the departure of two of the Paladins was not noticed by anyone. Before they left, Hunk shoved a glass of water into each of their hands. “Drink all of it,” Hunk said seriously. “I mean it.”

Two hallways down, Lance spotted a bench in an alcove. “I need to sit,” he announced.

“Nope. No, we are heading back to our rooms and dealing with this.” Keith dragged Lance a few more steps.

“I swear the vibrations are getting stronger,” Lance gasped. He loosened the buttons at his collar. “Is it getting hot in here?”

“I’m sure it’s just our bodies reacting to the stupid toys,” Keith managed to get out through gritted teeth. “Come on.”

“No, really. I feel like I’m burning up.” Lance undid the rest of his buttons before he spotted a courtyard off to one side. “Perfect!” he gasped, dashing for it.

“Lance! What…?” Keith ran after him.

As soon as Lance’s feet hit the cobblestones outside, he dumped his glass of water over his head. Rivulets flowed down his bare chest, soaking into the material of his waistband. “Ohhh fuck that feels good,” Lance moaned, his head tipped back. His hands scrabbled at his belt, only to be stopped by a much-too-close Keith.

“Not here!” he hissed. “Do you want to get caught?”

“Honestly, I don’t give a fuck at this point.” Lance licked his lips. Deliberately, he snapped open his belt and opened the front panel of his trousers. “You going to stop me?” he asked coyly.

There was barely two breaths between them now. If Keith looked down, he’d be able to see all of Lance. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Lance licked a stripe across the palm of his hand, holding eye contact while he did so. His hand disappeared into his pants and he let out a whimper of pleasure. “Quiznak.”

Keith was finding it harder and harder to resist the man in front of him. Listening to the breathy moans and slick sounds of his hand was going to drive him crazy, not to mention the vibrations of the toy in his ass. “Fine,” he grumbled, jerking his belt open and ripping his own panel down. He licked an angry stripe across his own palm, saliva coming much too quickly to his mouth. He stuffed his hand in his pants and almost swallowed his tongue it felt so good. His knees buckled a bit and he caught himself on Lance’s shoulder.

Muffled groans and wet slapping filled the courtyard. The young men leaned on each other for support, knees shaking.

“ _Lance_ ,” murmured Keith.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” gasped Lance. “Keith. _Keith_! I don’t think I can come like this.”

“Too little or too much?” Keith’s eyes blazed, pupils almost completely swallowing the bright colour of his iris. “Tell me.”

“ _Ngyah_.” Lance focussed on Keith’s face, so close to his own. Harsh breaths escaped his lungs. “Both?”

Keith’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. “Switch?”

“Switch?” Lance furrowed his brow, confused until another hand brushed his. “Oh fuck yes.” He let Keith take over, biting his lip at the much slower pace. “Quiznak, faster.” His head tucked into Keith’s shoulder as he slid his hand into Keith’s open pants.

Hips jolted forwards at the first touch. Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s neck. “Touch-starved?”

“Too fucking long,” gasped Keith. His pace quickened. “Lance, please.”

Lance matched Keith’s rapid motions, his lips at odds, slowly and lightly kissing up to his jaw. “I like your hair back,” he whispered in his ear. “Your jawline is exquisite.”

Keith’s only response was a whine.

“You like it when I pay you compliments?” Lance flicked his tongue over the earlobe, snuggling closer to the other man and grabbing his ass with his free hand. “You always smell so good, even after working up a sweat on the training deck. Your ass looks amazing in your Marmora suit. I pop a semi every time I watch you fight.”

“ _Quiznak_ , Lance.” Keith’s breathing was coming hard and fast now. “You think I haven’t noticed your skills on the shooting range? Your precision gets me all hot and bothered. Your flexibility makes me want to bend you in half. I caught one of your Voltron shows once, hiding in the back. It took everything I had in me not to barge into your dressing room after watching you on those silks. I know how difficult those moves are to do and how much strength they require.”

“ _Keith_ , I’m gonna…” Lance quivered in Keith’s grip. “You’re going to make me come.”

“That’s the idea. Come with me.” Keith clenched his teeth, staving off his impending orgasm.

“I’ll come with you anywhere,” Lance breathed. “Keith!” Two more pumps and he was spilling into Keith’s hand, thrusting shallowly to drag it out. He felt wet sticky fluid over his own hand, Keith’s moans filling his ears and harmonizing with his own.

They leaned against each other, panting, as they recovered.

“It’s still vibrating,” Lance whimpered.

“I guess I’m not done with you yet.” Keith winked.

“We should really talk about what just happened,” Lance said, trying to gather his wits. “Let’s go back to my room so I can get out of these wet clothes.”

“It seems pretty straightforward to me.” Keith shrugged. “You like me. I like you.”

Lance gaped at him. “Just like that?”

“What’s complicated about it?”

“I… I guess nothing.” Lance grinned. “You wanna be my boyfriend? Can I take you out on dates?”

Keith blushed. “Yeah, that… that sounds nice.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Lance licked his lips. “I mean, we can wait until we get back to my room and we clean up a little. Maybe get these stupid things off of us.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, keeping his dirty hand away from Lance’s body. “They’re beginning to grow on me.”

“You _would_ say that.” Lance pouted.

Keith kissed him gently, lips barely touching before pulling back. “You wouldn’t be my boyfriend without them.”

“Yeah, okay, you make a pretty good point.” Lance chased after Keith’s lips, drawing him back into another kiss, this time drawing it out with a swipe of his tongue along Keith’s lower lip.

Keith opened to him with a groan, tongues plundering deep into the other’s mouth. They separated slowly. “Your room, you said?” Keith asked, breathing hard.

“Yeah,” Lance replied, dazed. “Yeah. And then a _lot_ more of that!”

Hand in hand, they headed towards their rooms. Keith stopped suddenly, horror-struck. “What was it Coran said when we found these things? _Alcohol gives it an extra kick_?”

“Ugh, _Keith_! Don’t ruin it!”


End file.
